This invention relates to a medical alert bracelet for carrying an emergency supply of a patient's medicament, and to a method of making the bracelet.
A patient who is suffering from an illness, such as diabetes or heart trouble, is often provided with a medicament which he is instructed to take when he is undergoing an attack. However, these attacks come without warning, and may occur when the medicament is not close at hand. Also, even though the medicament is close-by, the patient may be incapacitated by the attack and be unable to reach the medicament and administer it to himself.
Patients suffering from certain illnesses are provided with bracelets with indicia thereon that identifies the illness and gives instructions as to the proper procedure to follow if the patient should be stricken with an attack. Ambulance and medical personnel are trained to look for such bracelets and to follow the instructions thereon. However, there are times when the ambulance personnel are unable to administer the necessary medicament because they cannot find it. The medicament may not be on the person of the patient, and he may not be in a condition to speak and tell where the medicament is located.
Another problem in the prior art has been that, even if the medicament is located, it may be in a container which is difficult to open, especially if it must be made child-proof, and may be almost impossible to open and administer to the patient in the dark.